perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucidsilver
Two NPCs dubbed "Lucidsilver", and one, "Lucidgold", can be found accompanying each other in each of the races' cities and in three of Archosaur's four quarters = Lucidsilver = , brandishing her glowing magic weapon. The PW Promotions Agent to her right frequently accompanies the Lucid crew]] Lucidsilver Agent For characters under level 30, the Agent will give rewards for reaching levels 15, 20, and 25, and for reaching Spiritual Cultivation levels Spiritual Adept, Aware of Principle, and Aware of Harmony. One can be found in each of the major cities. It will be difficult to get all of the Agent's quests complete. See 100% Completion Fantasy Fruit Bags, rewards from the Agent and Lucidsilver Envoy and also the Perfect Questmaster, contain five Fantasy Fruit, which each give 5,000 XP and 1K Spirit. The Fruit and Bags can be placed on the quickbar, as with any other consumable item. This only works with a stack of at least two Fruit, however, otherwise the inventory would have to be reopened repeatedly, defeating the object. Coordinates. (Type these pairs of numbers into the Location finder and it will make a map marker to autorun to, or follow on the map, to a maximum of five markers) * 441 893 (27) * 243 649 (26) * 533 655 (22) * 551 637 (22) * 562 670 (22) * 328 426 (22) * 375 221 (24) * 673 122 (24) 100% Completion The trouble with the final quest, to reach Cultivation level Aware of Harmony is twofold. Like all of the Agents' quests, it has to be completed before level 31. But the Cultivation quests themselves give XP, and Meet the General, the first part of the Harmony Cultivation chain, cannot be begun until level 28. This is mostly for Completion's sake: the reward is unlikely to be anything greater than 25,000 XP total from five Fruit Bags, which is not nearly enough to make up for all the XP put into the Genie. This, to a player maximizing level gain, would be lost XP. :Equipment for Completion: * Genie. Buy Celestones from Catshops near the Archosaur Elder. Make Genies at the Watcher of the Earth in South or North Archosaur (near Mira Laedi) or at the main cities (usually near the Teleport Master) ** More Genies. Seriously. Be sure there is room to suck up ALL of the xp. You never know when you are going to get hit with nearly a full level's worth of XP. Or a full level, for that matter. ** Nope, that is it. Easy enough once you get the hang of it. Impossible if you do not Lucidsilver Envoy Daily Quest for characters over level 20 who have completed the Spiritual Cultivation level Spiritual Adept, this NPC offers a quest that must be obtained between 20:00 (8pm) and 21:00 (9pm) server time, although it can be completed and turned in later than that. It runs every day; there is an Envoy in every major city in the game. The quest is, to stay online for ten minutes. The quest does not fail if the character exits the game; the timer is retained, in the same way as for other quests including the PWI Teacher's quest. In this way, a full roster of eight characters can easily get the quest each day. Fantasy Fruit Bags, rewards from the Perfect Questmaster and Lucidsilver Envoy and Lucidgold Envoy, contain five Fantasy Fruit, which each give 5,000 XP and 1K Spirit. The Fruit and Bags can be placed on the quickbar, as with any other consumable item. This only works with a stack of at least two Fruit, however, otherwise the inventory would have to be reopened repeatedly, defeating the object. All too commonly, the rewards are an Inspired Swine or Tortoise pet egg, which could be sold for 1 coin to get rid of them. Less frequent rewards of Fashion Packs with a week-long timer, when opened, give three kinds of Fashion, which also has a week-long timer, and is gender locked. For female characters: French Fashion Pack and Brawler Pack (commonly) and Gilded Ribbon Pack (rarely). For males: Warlord and Business Suit. The packs, like everything else, are random, so males can receive fashion only females can use, and vice versa. Week-duration-Flyers are a rare reward, and Faction Signets which high ranks of a Faction can use to summon faction members to their location are the rarest prize, at least at Intermediate character level. As with almost all dailies, Jolly Old Jones excluded, quest flags will be raised for this quest each 24-hr period beginning at server time (Pacific Standard Time) 8PM. However, the chance to complete it once it is obtained does not end at the following midnight; it can be continued the next day; the only way the player can lose out is to not start the next day's version before the deadline. Because of this, it is possible to spend one twenty-minute period online, from 7:50 PM to 8:10 PM, and get two quests at the same time. Jolly Old Jones' initial bounty quest can be done this way, although his secondary bounty token quests cannot. As of 2016 Duskblades and Stormbringers cannot get a flyer at all, Elves and Humans can only use theirs if they are level 50 or more, while Untamed and Tideborn's fliers are level 30 requirement and Earthguard's, level 20. Tip: As opposed to other Daily Quests, Lucidsilver and Gold do not show up on the list of available quests. Rather than using up a preset location on the Coordinates Assistant list, do not turn in the Lucidsilver until the next day, and you will be able to move straight there with the Completed Quests Link (the character always moves to the nearest Lucidsilver Envoy, though). Probabilities of loot These values are likely modified by the game code - as common as Spirit Charms are, the Swine and Tortoise Egg put together are much more common. # Fantasy Fruit Bag - 59.2529% - contains 5 Fantasy Fruit, each worth 5,000 XP each. Collect them for Rebirth. # Small Spirit Charm - 15,000 MP 10.6157% # Inspired Swine Egg and Inspired Tortoise Egg each 6.3694% # Training Esoterica - 5.0955% # Small Guardian Charm - 4.2463% # Dress Suit Fashion Pack, Warlord Fashion Pack, Brawler Fashion Pack, and French Maid Fashion Pack, each 1.5924%. The pack lasts seven days, and its contents, once opened, last another seven # Swift Talisman - 1.2739%. The pack lasts three days, and its contents, another three * In order from least likely to just over one-twentieth of a percent likely, the other items: Cloudruler Order (0.0003%), ☆Eye of the Jungle (0.0032%), Mount Pet Ticket (0.0016%), Platinum Guardian Charm (0.0202%), Platinum Spirit Charm (0.0318%), Squad Signet (0.0849%), Faction Signet (0.1699%), Perfect Horn (0.0425%), Hyper EXP Stone Ticket - 5 (0.0531%) * Probabilities for Lucidgold comparison in brief: chance of Fruit goes down, the charms are removed, chance of Esoterica almost doubles, chance of fashion goes up, and chance of flyer almost triples. Many of the rare items are replaced by others :The Lucidsilver and Lucidgold event were removed from the game briefly with the patch that went live on 19th June 2013. The Lucidsilver and Lucidgold NPCs were removed also. They were returned late that same day, and the Token Coupon quest that had replaced it that day was removed. Coordinates when in game * 441 894 (27) * 243 649 (26) * 562 670 (22) * 551 638 (22) * 533 655 (22) * 328 426 (22) * 375 221 (24) * 673 122 (24) They say, Buyer Beware (Caveat Emptor), but this is true of free things also. At least one of the free flyers, namely the Human blade flyer, Zuriel's Blade, is listed as being +3.2 speed, which would be 8.2, but is is clearly no faster than a regular flyer. See Also * Bounty Hunter * Lucidsilver Agent * Perfect Questmaster * PWI Teacher * Dreamchaser Starter Kit = Lucidgold = Lucidgold Envoy For characters over level 20 who have completed the Spiritual Cultivation level Spiritual Adept, this NPC offers a quest that must be obtained between 21:00 (9pm) and 22:00 (10pm) server time, although it can be completed and turned in later than that. It runs every day; there is an Envoy in every major city in the game. The quest is, to stay online for half an hour. The quest does not fail if the character exits the game; the timer is retained, in the same way as for other quests including the PWI Teacher]]'s quest. In this way, a full roster of eight characters can easily get the quest each day. Fantasy Fruit Bags, rewards from the Perfect Questmaster and Gold and Lucidsilver Envoy, contain five Fantasy Fruit, which each give 5,000 XP and 1K Spirit. The Fruit and Bags can be placed on the quickbar, as with any other consumable item. This only works with a stack of at least two Fruit, however, otherwise the inventory would have to be reopened repeatedly, defeating the object. All too commonly, the rewards are an Inspired Swine or Tortoise pet egg, which could be sold for 1 coin to get rid of them. Less frequent rewards of Fashion Packs with a week-long timer, when opened, give three kinds of Fashion, which also has a week-long timer, and is gender locked. For female characters: French Fashion Pack and Brawler Pack (commonly) and Gilded Ribbon Pack (rarely). For males: Warlord and Business Suit. The packs, like everything else, are random, so males can receive fashion only females can use, and vice versa. Rarely, Signets which can be used by Faction officers to teleport faction members to their location (in Morai) can be received. These were at one time able to be sent by mail to another player. They can not now, nor can they be traded (not fully tested). There is also an equivalent Signet for use by squad leaders. Platinum HP charms, with 1,200,000 HP, and presumably MP charms of the same quality as well, can also be received As with almost all dailies, Jolly Old Jones excluded, quest flags will be raised for this quest each 24-hr period beginning at server time (Pacific Standard Time) 8PM. However, the chance to complete it once it is obtained does not end at the following midnight; it can be continued the next day; the only way the player can lose out is to not start the next day's version before the deadline. Because of this, it is possible to spend one hour online, from 8:30 PM to 9:30 PM, and get two quests at the same time. Jolly Old Jones' initial bounty quest can be done this way, although his secondary bounty token quests cannot. The Lucidsilver and Lucidgold events were removed from the game briefly with the patch that went live on 19th June 2013. The Lucidsilver and Lucidgold NPCs were removed also. They were returned late that same day, and the Token Coupon quest that had replaced it that day was removed, only to return. Coordinates when in game * 441 894 (27) * 243 649 (26) * 562 670 (22) * 551 638 (22) * 533 655 (22) * 328 426 (22) * 375 221 (24) * 673 122 (24) Tip: As opposed to other Daily Quests, Lucidgold and Silver do not show up on the list of available quests. Rather than using up a preset location on the Coordinates Assistant list, do not turn in the Lucidsilver until the next day, and you will be able to move straight there with the Completed Quests Link. Item probabilities Probabilities of loot These values are likely modified by the game code - as common as Spirit Charms are, the Swine and Tortoise Egg put together are much more common. # Fantasy Fruit Bag - 45.5288% - contains 5 Fantasy Fruit, each worth 5,000 XP each. Collect them for Rebirth. # Inspired Swine Egg and Inspired Tortoise Egg each # Training Esoterica - # Small Guardian Charm - # Dress Suit Fashion Pack, Warlord Fashion Pack, Brawler Fashion Pack, and French Maid Fashion Pack, each . The pack lasts seven days, and its contents, once opened, last another seven # Swift Talisman - . The pack lasts three days, and its contents, another three * In order from least likely to just over one-twentieth of a percent likely, the other items: * Probabilities for Lucidsilver comparison in brief: chance of Fruit goes up, chance of Eggs goes down, MP and HP charms are added, chance of Esoterica almost halves, chance of fashion goes down, and chance of flyer reduced by almost three. Many of the rare items are replaced by others Scroll of Tome (0.0005%) Blinding Feather Order (0.0018%) Lunar Glade Insignia·Ornament (0.0022%) Ultimate Soulgem Pack (0.0028%) 50 Event Gold Ticket (0.0074%) Trap of the King's Mount (0.0065%) ☆Eye of the Jungle (0.0221%) Perfect·Token of Best Luck (0.0738%) Platinum Guardian Charm (0.1476%) Platinum Spirit Charm (0.1476%) Faction Signet (0.738%) Perfect·Token of Luck - 5 (0.5535%) Swift Talisman (3.321%) Period: 72H Dress Suit Fashion Pack (2.3063%) Period: 7 days Warlord Fashion Pack (2.3063%) Period: 7 days Brawler Fashion Pack (2.3063%) Period: 7 days French Maid Fashion Pack (2.3063%) Period: 7 days Profundity Scroll I Ticket (0.9225%) Inspired Tortoise Egg (14.7601%) Inspired Swine Egg (14.7601%) Fantasy Fruit Bag - 5 (45.5288%) Training Esoterica (9.2251%) Squad Signet (0.5535%) = Links = http://www.pwdatabase.com/pwi/quest/26121 See Also * Daily Quest * Jolly Old Jones * Bounty Hunter * Perfect Questmaster * PWI Teacher * Dreamchaser Starter Kit Category:Daily Quests Category:NPC Category:Quest Rewards Category:Events